Not Everyone Makes It in America
by Maddie24Kennedy
Summary: Set in the same universe as Killing Daddy, Jade West has been institutionalized for murdering her father and another man. Life in the institution for Jade consists of staring blankly at the constantly running television. Outside of the institution Jade's friends have all made lives for themselves. In hope to bring Jade back the nurses develop an idea that involve Jade's old friends
1. Chapter 1

"Jade it's time to take your medicine, wouldn't want you to miss out on those!" The nurse said as she leaned over beside Jade. Not shifting her gaze from the television Jade took the two plastic cups from the nurse. She slowly took a sip of the water and then swallowed her pills, chasing them with another gulp of water. Almost systematically she handed the two cups back to the nurse. Jade never saying a word to or making eye contact with her. With an almost feeling of sadness in her eyes the nurse walked away.

It's shame really, the way Jade was. Her eyes never left the tv when she's in the rec area. She just sits in the same chair clutching onto the remote everyday, never speaking a word or looking at something else. The closest thing to human contact anybody gets with Jade is the wicked smile that sometimes curls onto her lips after she takes her meds. She's not spoken a word to anybody since she arrived at the institution.

Everybody knew what she was capable of though, and from what the staff heard from her remaining "Family", Jade had not been acting how they claimed she did. It'd been 3 years since she was put in the institution, and not once had she lashed out in a psychotic episode or screamed at another patient. For a matter of fact, she'd never even acknowledged the people around her.

All she did was focus on that damned TV. That's all she was doing now. Everybody just assumes that she's zoned out, but to be completely honest Jade is quite content with what she is always watching on the television. It kept her craziness at bay, or that's how she liked to justify it.

Her father always told her she was crazy, and she believed him. Of course, that's why she had somebody murder him. Which is really the reason she's in here. Jade knows now though; this is where she really belongs. These thoughts tore her apart piece by piece, and she focused back on the TV screen.

Leave it to one of the people she hated to calm her down. Of course she wasn't referring to any family members, as the only family she has now is her "little miss perfect" half sister Laura. No, she would never allow the likes of Laura to calm her down, but her old high school enemy Tori Vega.

As the she cycled through all the music channels on the television Jade was bound to find one of Tori's songs playing. She is an international pop star after all. Once Jade finally found Tori's song playing on one of the channels she could finally form a coherent thought. One that had kept crossing her mind every day she was in here. "I need to see Tori again." Jade shook her head, trying to regain focus on the television. It just wasn't a feeling she could shake, she really did need to see Tori again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming off of the stage Tori was welcomed by her usual crew of friends cheering her on: Trina, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. It had been the last show of her tour tonight and oh were they going to celebrate.

"Go Tori!" Andre cheered as Tori walked towards them.

"Yeah! To Tori!" Robbie added in, with everybody's approval as well.

"Thank you guys so much, you're so wonderful I could never ask for anybody more. You guys, you're my support." Tori said graciously. The thing was, Tori could think of somebody more she could ask for. Jade West. After graduation she just kind of skipped town, supposedly ready to prove that she could make it in the world. Everybody thought she would stay in Hollywood, but apparently she was done associating with the people around her. Including her friends and family.

In high school Jade and Tori never really got along. Jade was always rude and bitter towards her, and Tori had a pretty short fuse when it came to tolerating Jade too. That didn't stop the fact that Tori missed her though. She'd like to think that by the end of high school they were almost friends.

Tori's thoughts were cut short by a high pitched voice exclaiming "Let's all go to a nice restaurant to celebrate!" The voice had belonged to Cat Valentine-Shapiro. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"First let me change and then we'll all go out to eat! We'll all meet at The Willow?" Tori suggested. Everybody nodded and began to walk off as a group, leaving tori to her own thoughts. She tried to shake her thoughts of Jade as she walked to her dressing room but she just couldn't.

For the first while out of high school Tori thought she was blessed that she never had to see Jade again. That wasn't the case now. Tori really missed Jade, and she only wished she knew where to find her. It wasn't like Tori could just search her name and find all the things Jade aspired to be on there. No, Jade apparently never became any of those things. Not a writer, an actress, a director, a producer, or even a singer. It was like she vanished into thin air once she left.

It left Tori with the same troubling thought every time. No matter how much they hated each other in high school. However this time Tori voiced her thought aloud; it was barely a whisper, but it was said. "I need to see Jade again."


	2. Chapter 2

Jade loved watching Tori sing. It was one of the most calming things in the world for her. Not to mention it was the only thing she did. Ever since she ended up in here all she did was watch Tori sing on multiple music channels. It was hard at first, nurses always trying to talk to her and get her to move. Eventually the nurses learned it was just best to leave her alone. Jade didn't plan on talking to anybody for the rest of her time here.

That of course could be the rest of her life. The doctors were the ones who could decide when she leaves. Jade never spoke to them though. During her weekly appointment with the doctor and the therapist she would stare at the floor. She didn't want to talk to them; it wouldn't help, and Jade knew that. She was crazy, and nothing could fix that. Not pills, not doctors, not therapists. Nothing in the world could fix her problems, and anything they tried just seemed to dilute her mind to numbness.

The only thing that ever came close to making her feel half normal in this place was watching Tori sing. There was something about it that calmed her down. All she wanted was to see Tori. Not that she'll ever have the chance. She'd never be able to find out her phone number. "I just need to see her or hear from her again." Jade kept hearing the thought ring through her typically empty mind.

"Jade, your morning meds are ready hun." She heard the nurse say beside her. Jade hated being called that. Who calls a mental patient hun without knowing them? She sure as hell didn't know Jade, they've never even had a conversation to make it possible. Regardless, Jade took the two cups out of the woman's hands, pretending not to acknowledge her existence. Focusing only on Tori belting out her hit song.

Handing her back the cups Jade heard her say "Why do you always watch the same girl on the television Jade? What's her name? Victoria... Vegas...?"

"Please. Her name is Vega, and she goes by Tori." Jade thought silently to herself, still not making eye contact with the nurse. A small smile crept across her lips as she swallowed the pill she had been holding in her mouth. It was never really intentional when she smiled after taking her meds, but just like listening to tori sing, it kept her feeling sane.

"Well, you must really like her." The woman said, unknowing of the fact Jade thoughts had much further passed her earlier statement. "We all have our favourite celebrities I suppose. I guess yours happens to be her." She kept rambling on. Jades eyes never faltered from the television until she picked out something the nurse said. Jade replayed it in her mind. "Didn't your family say something about you graduating with a couple of friends and her? From Hollywood Arts? Did you know her?" As she realized what she was asked Jade's eyes dropped from the television to her own feet.

It didn't go unnoticed either, a pleased grin made it's way across the woman's face as she realized she got through to Jade. Many people thought that there wasn't even a girl really in Jade's body. That she was just a lifeless zombie who never thought a single coherent thing. Not now though, now it was known to a single nurse that somebody really existed inside Jade, and she was determined to make that person shine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up in her own bed was a feeling Tori missed during her tour. It was a fairly simple pleasure, but it was one she greatly missed. Waking up alone wasn't the best feeling, but she was sure the majority of her friends felt the same way. After all, the only people in her group of friends together were Robbie and Cat.

They got married a few years ago, always seemed like such a happy couple. Robbie always had a thing for Cat in high school. Later on Cat spent a lot of time apparently falling for her roommate named Sam, but after a while it was Robbie who swept her up off her feet. Now they seemed like the happiest couple around, well they used to seem so at least. Tori couldn't help but notice the faint sense of strangeness when around Robbie and Cat.

No, that was weird to think about Tori decided. They were a happy couple and that was final. Thinking about couples brought memories back of Beck and Jade. They were never a happy couple, but they loved each other. Well, Beck loved Jade at least. Towards graduation it seemed as though Jade loved Beck less and less, as well as her tolerance for everybody else. Beck was devastated when Jade decided she was skipping town.

So devastated he lost sight of what his life really was. To himself, Jade was his whole life, and he didn't want to be in Hollywood without her. It just didn't seem right to him. So he left too, nobody could really wrap their minds around it. He was gone like the northern wind. Things were said about places like Florida or moving back to Canada, but he never really told anyone exactly where he was going.

"Kind of like Jade." Tori breathed aloud, not really realizing it. Her head was clouded and cluttered with so many thoughts it was hard to keep a straight mindset. All she knew now was that she needed to get out of her bed.

Walking down the long white hall to the kitchen the brunette stopped to admire the pictures from her past on the wall. Her favourites were the pictures from her days in Hollywood Arts. Looking at all the pictures brought memories. The best one though had to be the picture Beck took of Tori and Jade right after the platinum music awards.

It was such a fond memory. Jade smiling, almost striking a superman pose with one hand in the air and the other draped around the shoulder of Tori. Also striking the same pose Tori's arm is draped around the black haired girl's shoulder, a huge grin plastering her face. It was one of the best nights of her life. She'd never forget it. Not only because it's what kick started her career, but that was the night Jade called Tori her friend. It meant a great deal to her.

That was months before graduation. Right before Jade started slipping from their grasp. It hurt so much, having built Jade so high up to be called her friend; only to watch Jade stumble downwards in her shining moment. When things went south with her nobody in the group knew why. Jade wouldn't talk to anybody, not even to slip in a snippy comeback.

The memories were brought to a halt when Tori heard a ringing noise echoing from her bedroom. Half jogging back to her room she picked the Blue PearPhone XV up off of her bedside table. Her agent was calling. In the morning?

She raised the phone to her ear, cautiously calling out "Hello?" It seemed strange for him to call her in the morning. Not hearing his voice quite properly she adjusted the phone's placement on her ear. "I'm sorry, what were you saying? I didn't hear you."

Proper hearing however could not have prepared her for what she was just informed. Shocked, the phone had been lost from her firm grip. Clattering against the hardwood floor as Tori's delayed reaction made itself heard. "W-what?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

How do you guys like it so far? Please, please don't kill me for bad grammar. I just got so excited about updating I barely skimmed through it before uploading it. Also, keep reviewing guys! Much appreciated!

So now you guys know what happened to beck.

But why do things seem strange around Cat and Robbie?

What was that nurse up to?

What shocking news did Tori's agent tell her?

I thought I'd leave you guys with those questions. Also keep in mind that that this story is going to be pretty sad, and it will take a while to get into the Jori romance!

Bye! ~Maddie


	3. Chapter 3

_Shocked, the phone had been lost from her firm grip. Clattering against the hardwood floor as Tori's delayed reaction made itself heard. "W-what?"_

She couldn't believe what her agent had told her. There was no way Jade was in a mental institution. Much less refusing to do anything but stare mindlessly at a random television show. Correction, stare mindlessly at the Latina's own musical performances.

How could she even be sure it was true? What if the nurse who called her agent was just delusional herself? Why was Jade in there to begin with? And if she skipped town why did she end up in an institution here in LA? So many questions rushed through Tori's head, making it impossible for her to pull herself together.

Before she could forget Tori grabbed the pen off of her bedside table and wrote "Kedren Mental Hospital" down on her arm. She had to see Jade again. Then she could find out why she was in there, and if she could help.

She had to tell somebody, but she couldn't tell the group. Her first instinct was to go to Andre, but he wouldn't be able to hide something like that from the rest of their friends. Trina would just laugh at the idea of her in a mental hospital, and Robbie would all but insist that Jade really belonged in there.

Tori had to tell Cat, she used to be Jade's best friend after all. Besides, she was the only one Tori was sure she could convince to keep the secret. Grabbing her phone off of the bed where she had thrown it after the conversation with her agent, she began searching for Cat's phone number.

After dialling she waited for Cat to pick up on the first ring like always, this time it took a little longer though. On the third ring cat finally picked up. "Hi Tori!" She exclaimed at a rather loud volume.

"Uh, hey Cat. What's up?"

"Oh... Robbie and I, uh, just woke up?" Cat sounded rather unsure.

Tori choosing not to acknowledge it, as Cat often got confused by simple things. "Do you want to go out for some breakfast with me? We can go to your favourite restaurant, what's it called again? Toast?"

"Sure thing Tori! I'll see you there in twenty minutes?" Before letting Tori answer Cat ended the conversation with a sudden "Bye!"

She sighed, sometimes Cat was such a handful. She'd been hoping for more than 20 minutes to get ready and drive to Toast, but the redhead didn't leave her much option. However inconvenient as it was, Tori would have to make do.

By the time she arrived at Toast, Cat was already sitting at a table outside. As always the redhead was beaming with a smile, but this time it looked off. Like something else was going on in her head. Tori was sure that she was just trying to make excuses for herself not to tell Cat.

Sitting down, she noticed a bruise on Cat's shoulder. "Hey Cat! What's that from?" Tori asked, gesturing to the purple mark on her shoulder.

For a split second the redhead's eyes flickered to an emotion of pure fear as she stuttered, "I- I uh, my... Brother? He grabbed onto my shoulder last night and shook me... Yeah. That's it." Her breath hitched.

Noticing the change in Cat's emotion she inquired further. "Your brother is staying with you and Robbie? I thought last week you said he was in a special hospital in San Diego."

"Oh, yeah! Did I say brother? I don't think I did, I'm pretty sure I said a, uhm, bear did it?" Cat struggled to think of something that could do that to her.

Something was up with her. "Cat, a bear grabbed your shoulder and shook you? Inside your home in suburban Los Angeles?" All Tori wanted was Cat to tell her where the bruise came from, was that so hard?

"Ahahaha! Ahaha! Tori you're so funny!" Cat quickly covered up with her fairly loud laughter.

Shrugging it off Tori got to the point, "Look, I need to tell you something really important, and you can't tell anybody." After a moment the redhead just nodded, so she continued. "It's about Jade.."

Cat gasped, "Really? What about her? Do you know where she is now? Did she talk to you?" Her head filling with so many questions about her former best friend.

"I- I got a call from my agent about her. Well, about a nurse who called him concerning Jade."

Her eyes went wide at the word 'nurse'. "Is she alright? Is she hurt? Why a nurse?"

Tori lowered her head, slightly shaking it. "No, she's not hurt, but I don't think Jade's okay. She's been institutionalized at Kedren Mental Hospital. My agent couldn't tell me why, I mean it's a confidentiality thing." She decided it was best to leave out the fact all Jade did was watch her sing on television.

Tori tried lifting her head to look into Cat's eyes, but she couldn't. Cat looked so... Hurt. Eventually the redhead spoke up. "So, can we see her?"

"I think it's best if I see her alone first, I'm going to visit this afternoon." Tori felt bad for not letting her tag along.

As much as it pained her to think about it, Tori was probably right. After all, they didn't call her about Jade, they called Tori. "Alright.." The information finally hit her right in the heart. It killed her inside, and the emotion hit her right where it hurt the most. She perked up for Tori though, Cat knew she must be feeling just as much pain. "Can we get breakfast now?" She said in her typical childlike voice.

Tori's eyes finally looked up to meet Cat's. "Yeah, let's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The only problem Jade had with being confined to this place was the food. She was never sure what she was eating. Friday nights were pizza nights but Jade didn't want to interact with the other patients. She didn't even want to acknowledge them.

As far as she was concerned, the only things that existed in her world were the television, the bland hospital food, her meds, the flat uncomfortable bed she slept on, and Tori Vega. Not that she's seen her recently though. The other things in her world were a constant. She woke up every morning to her uncomfortable bed, her meds, the television and the gross hospital food.

Even though she never woke up to Tori Vega, she certainly liked the idea of it. That didn't matter now though. She'd never see her again, she had to get that through her head. Besides, Jade needed to eat the food in front of her. It would be the first time she's eaten in at least 3 days. It's not like she was intentionally starving herself, just eating got hard when Jade lost touch with reality.

She did that pretty often too. It was just so easy to forget she existed when she could focus on Tori's angelic singing. Using that word seemed kind of weird for her to use, but there was none other to describe the way Tori sang.

Picking up the fork to eat what seemed to be mashed potatoes, Jade continued to get lost in her thoughts. She far from shovelled the food into her mouth. Every bite she took looked like it could barely feed a fly. Eating quickly would show signs of the fact she was really in there, and might cause somebody to talk to her. Jade didn't want that. She didn't ever want to talk to anybody in this damned place.

Why would she want to? After all, she knew she was crazy already, it didn't make sense to befriend more crazy people. What would that do for her? Besides make her crazier? She was born like that, and she didn't need anymore to add to her problems.

She wasn't hungry anymore, or maybe she was. It was really hard to tell what she felt when her thoughts took over. Oh god was it hard to do anything when her thoughts to took over. Her head felt like a battlefield. Every piece of her past felt like it was attacking her. Nothing could stop this, or ease the pain. Well, pain medication would, or even sleeping pills, but Jade couldn't get those.

Even though she was mentally attacking herself, she didn't show any distress. Instead she sat there and took it from herself. She deserved it, Jade knew she did. Every bit of pain she inflicted on herself she knew she deserved. This was what she got for being crazy. It was what kept her in her place.

Jade knew she belonged in here. She told herself every day. If she was out there in the world god knows what else she would do. She had somebody murder her own father! Not to mention she then murdered him. All because she wanted to return the pain she felt to her father.

She didn't regret it though. He deserved to die, much like she deserved to be in here. All he did was ignore her, if he wasn't terrorizing her for being crazy. He deserved everything he got, and Jade stood by that. He deserved to suffer. To suffer just like she was right now.

She couldn't take it anymore. This was too much. If she was going to pull herself apart she was going to do so in her own bed. Slowly she got up from her chair, with the tray in her hands. Jade walked down a series of almost blinding bright white hallways, staring at her shoes as they squeaked against the tile with each step.

Eventually she arrived at her empty room. She looked at the tray in her hands still. "Fuck, I forgot to leave it." She scolded herself mentally. Not caring about it at all she just dumped the tray on the floor. Eventually somebody would clean it up. That wasn't her problem. Her problem was all in her head.

As she got on the thin, made bed all she wanted to do was rip out her hair. She just couldn't will her body to do it though. All she wanted now was to feel the pain that she deserved. Jade glanced around the room for something to do the trick, but there was literally nothing that could possibly help her inflict pain on herself.

Which of course was smart, and obviously thought through by staff in case of moments like this. For god's sakes there wasn't even a digital clock in the room. Which made sense, because those have cables, and Jade clearly knew what she was capable of doing with cables.

Her internal mental break down stopped when she heard somebody talking as they approached closer to her door. Who could possibly be there? The staff rarely come around this end unless it's evening check up. And like she realized a second earlier, it was a woman talking, so there must be two people.

For a second Jade swore she heard a far too familiar voice. No, it wasn't possible, was it? She sat up quickly, staring at the wall to make it seem as if she was not all there. The footsteps were coming closer to her door. Eventually the shuffling of feet stopped right before her room. All she could hear were the muffled sounds of whispers.

She picked out a small fragment of the whispers. "I'll tell her you're here, but don't be surprised if she doesn't respond to you, she doesn't respond to anybody." It was clearly a nurse talking to somebody. She then heard a gasp following the statement.

Who could possibly be visiting her? Maybe it was another one of those therapists trying to talk to her again, but why would they act so surprised? Everybody knew Jade didn't talk. That's the whole reason therapists tried to get her to.

The scuffling of shoes continued into the room, Jade still staring at the wall when she heard a woman say "Jade hun, there's somebody here to see you!" Of course she made no reaction what so ever. "I'll leave you two be, to uh, chat.." The nurse quickly walked off.

That's when the biggest surprise Jade had experienced in the last 3 years happened. A beautiful young woman stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the wall. That's when the woman said "Hi Jade, remember me?" A big smile plastered on her face.

Jade knew now that she wasn't seeing things. Standing in front of her, was none other than Tori Vega.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I made this chapter a lot longer because the last two were so short due to my excitement to get this story out.

Another cliffhanger mwahahaha!

Don't murder me please!

So we've had quite a bit going on in this chapter.

What's up with Cat?

How's Tori taking all this?

What's Jade gonna do now?

When is the rest of the gang going to find out about Jade's predicament?

Just a friendly reminder that this story is going to get very sad, and possibly graphic, and at the very extreme it may even be slightly triggering once we get to the middle of the story, not that we're too too close to that.

I'll try to update again soon! I appreciate all the reviews and if you have questions or concerns please take them up with me! Bye guys! Love you! ~Maddie


	4. Chapter 4

Talking to Jade had been much harder than Tori expected. To be completely truthful, she wasn't even sure Jade was there. All she did was stare as if she was looking straight through her. She didn't move an inch or make the slightest sound.

It killed Tori to see her like this. Jade just looked so.. Broken. The girl who'd once been the most feared person around, fallen apart to this vulnerable, broken, lifeless pile of flesh and bones.

It'd been at least an hour that Tori stood there trying to talk to her. Nothing she said could even pull a reaction of out the girl sitting in front of her. She was ready to beg. "Jade please talk to me! Or even show me that you're in there!" Nothing happened.

Jade wanted to talk to her, she really did. She just couldn't will herself to do it. Maybe this is what she deserved; to be punished by staring speechlessly at the woman she's been waiting to see for years. All she wanted to do was crack a smile, or take a deep breath. Anything.

"Okay, I understand if you don't want to talk, or can't talk. Maybe you're not even in there, but I hope you are. If you are actually in there Jade, how about you just listen for a while?" Tori said almost pleading as she walked over and sat down beside Jade on the bed. Still no reaction from her.

"Okay Vega, I can do that. I don't think I could become deaf if I tried to punish myself." Jade thought.

Tori took a deep breath, "Look, I don't know why you're in here Jade. Only you can tell me that much. All I know is that I came to see you, and not just for you. I also kind of did it for me. I've been wondering what happened to you for years. The way you just packed up and left town like that 6 years ago, nobody could understand. The whole bunch of us Jade, we miss you." Tori's breath hitched at the end, pausing in attempt to regain her composure.

"No Vega please don't do this to me. I deserve this. I need you to leave me, I think. No don't leave me. Stay here with me. I need you." The thoughts were building up inside Jade's head again. She felt like she was going to explode.

Unknowing of the war going on in Jade's mind, Tori continued. "Cat misses you, Andre misses you, Robbie misses you, hell! Even Trina probably misses you." Realizing she left somebody out she quickly added in "And I'm sure where ever Beck is right now, he misses you. The point is, for whatever reason you're in here Jade, don't put everything on yourself." Tori gasped as she watched Jade's eyes flicker quickly from the wall to her lap and back.

"Oh my god Vega. I know I wanted to see you, but are you really that naive? Do you honestly think I'd be in here if it wasn't my fault? No. I'm sorry." Jade quickly scolded her own thoughts. It's not Tori's fault she didn't know. It was nobody's fault but her own.

By now Jade was sure Tori started talking again, but she couldn't hear it over her own thoughts. Her head felt like every emotion at once, but for some reason it felt numb. She wanted to take a deep breath but she couldn't. Her body preventing her from doing anything she wanted. She wanted to breathe. She wanted to lash out. She wanted to say something to the woman sitting next to her. She wanted to feel normal.

Finally the thoughts cleared as Tori's voice rang through her mind. "I think I'm going to go. I might come visit you again sometime soon though." The words that had brought Jade back to reality soon caused a panic to arise inside. She couldn't leave so soon, could she? What if she never came back?

Her rising panic was getting the best of her as she watched Tori get up off the bed. She looked down at her crossed legs, not wanting to watch Tori leave. Much to her own surprise she noticed a drop of water land on her pants. She was crying. Tori Vega was making her show emotions she hadn't felt in years.

Tori didn't want to leave Jade at all. She just couldn't take staring at the broken girl any longer. Of course she'd come back to visit her. As she began to walk out of the door she heard something she'd not expected to hear at all. Turning around she looked at what had surprised her.

"V-Vega... Don't leave me... Please." She stared straight into the red puffy eyes of Jade West. The girl was trembling on the bed, her hands reached up to cover her mouth in attempt to muffle the upcoming sobs.

Tori's heart broke in half watching Jade fall apart even more than she already had. "I'll come back soon. I promise Jade." And with that Tori turned back around and walked out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleeping that night seemed almost impossible for Jade. Even though her encounter with Vega had been hours ago it felt like it'd been mere minutes. Remembering what had happened earlier was almost painful, and not the type she felt she deserved. This was cruel.

Inside her head it felt like her thoughts were screaming at her. For the first time in years she had spoken. It'd been so long that she tried to will herself into speaking, but to no avail. And then all of a sudden she did it involuntarily? Of course Vega was special, but she actually brought Jade back to her feelings. She wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing yet though.

Tossing and turning Jade finally sat up in her bed, trying to clear her head. A million things cluttered her mind at once. The most prominent thought being "What if she finds out why I'm in here and she never wants to see me again?" The idea of never seeing Tori again sickened her.

Vega was important to her, she made her feel almost as if she was normal. For god's sakes she cried in front of the woman today after not showing a physical emotion for years. Of course she was important.

Jade couldn't dwell on these thoughts any longer. It was ripping her apart to think that Tori would never come back again. She had to lie back down. Slowly lowering herself back down onto the bed, she tried to coerce herself into sleeping. Eventually her mind began to fade away. With closing eyes the thoughts of Tori became numb as she drifted off into slumber.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner guys! I had some of the worst writer's block ever.

I come bearing good news however!

1. I've totally gotten a handle on where the story is for sure going.

2. I got to talk to quite a few of you guys! and addressed some of your concerns!

3. I'm likely gonna update a lot quicker now that I've pushed this chapter out into the net!

So that's pretty much it for the good news, now onto a few other things!

Okay, so as many of you know Killing Daddy is set in Philadelphia, but I decided it'd be best to change the location to better accommodate Jade's story.

As for the questions toward legal accuracy, you'll see in due time. I'd also like to thank OneHorseShay for giving me a very good way to spin the whole legal situation!

Please don't murder me for any grammatical issues! Once again I kind of pushed this chapter to get an update out! (I also apologize for the blandness it may have.)

Feel free to read, review, follow or favourite! Your feed back is much appreciated! ~Maddie


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! The Following chapter does contain scenes of violence. However it is not vividly graphic, I advise readers who can be triggered not to read the second half of this chapter. I will say right now it is Cabbie Violence.**

**The "XXXXXXXXX" will be considered the safe point to stop reading. Love you guys!**

It'd been a week since Tori last saw Jade, and it was almost painful waiting to go back again. Seeing Jade again made her anxious, especially since Tori told Cat she could come along. She hadn't said anything to Jade about bringing the perky redhead with her. Not that Jade would have reacted of course, as she didn't show any sign of emotion until Tori was walking out. It almost sounded cruel to think, but that outburst of tears gave Tori hope.

Jade was really in there, and Tori was determined to bring her back. At first she had her doubts of what the nurses had been telling her. When she walked into the room for the first time she almost expected the black haired girl to start quipping sassy remarks at her. Half surprised, half saddened, she came to discover all she had been told was true. Jade refused to acknowledge that she existed until the last moment.

Taking Cat to see Jade after that seemed almost like a betrayal to the girl. There must have been years worth of emotions and thoughts all piling up in her, and finally she let them out, only to be abandoned. It already seemed unfair that she left Jade in such a haste, now she's bringing Cat into something the innocent girl couldn't even begin to comprehend. Of course Tori couldn't either, but something made her feel as if her knowing was different from other's.

She quickly dismissed her thoughts as she saw Cat walking towards her car. The redhead didn't want to drive to the institution on her own, not to mention how much she loved Tori's car. It was a deep crimson red just like her hair, although she preferred to think of it as a red velvet colour instead.

Upon entering the car, she noticed Tori seemed as if she had been lost in thoughts. That wasn't unreasonable though, after all they were going to visit their friend in a "special" hospital. It was hard for her to focus on too long. Spending her whole life dealing with special doctors and special hospitals for her brother, the last thing she liked imagining was her best friend dealing with such.

Cat of course knew much more than she was willing to let on. It was obvious Jade was in there for a reason. Though she couldn't possibly fathom what, she tried to imagine the worst possible situation. From now on she was going to imagine that Jade murdered somebody to get in there. That way when she really finds out the reason she'll be relieved.

Tori's voice cut through the thick silence that had built since they left. "How are you feeling today Cat?" Tori tried to sound positive, but her voice only seemed to carry tones of stress and worry.

There was a lot going on in Cat's mind, too much for her to accurately depict her feelings. She fidgeted in her seat before mumbling out an "Alright, you?"

"Me? I'm fine!" Tori said in a much too positive voice this time. She was trying too hard to make things seem alright. Of course that was a complete lie. Cat understood however, she was no stranger to the awkward feeling of visiting a mental patient. She almost wanted to console Tori, to tell her everything would be okay. Cat figured it was just best to drop the subject until they arrived at the institution.

The building was rather large. It was made with brick walls, accented with what looked to be large granite pillars. It would have seemed like a beautiful building, had they not known what lied in side. In that very building was a now borderline-catatonic girl who once struck terror into her friends hearts.

"Cat, I need you to understand something. Jade doesn't know you're coming. Hell I didn't even tell her I was coming today. That's not the point though. The point is Jade probably won't talk, and you're going to have to be careful not to," Tori paused for a moment, shifting in her seat trying to decide the right term. "Overwhelm her."

"Tori, I'm not as dumb as I look. She's in here for a reason, even I know that." Cat sighed, then took in a deep breath. "I just need to see her."

Finally the brunette's eyes met the girl's in front of her, "Alright then, let's go." With that, the two women stepped out of the car and made their way to the front doors. Inside of the building the lobby was a calming yellow colour. It certainly wasn't the most attractive colour but it provided a vague feeling of safety. Tori's heels clacked against the tile flooring as she and Cat made their way over to the registration desk.

"Hello, welcome to Kedren Mental Institution, are you visiting a patient?" The secretary said in an almost irritatingly perky voice.

"Yes," Tori replied softly, "We're here to visit Jade West?"

The secretary snorted, "Ha! That's a good one. Did one of the nurses set this up?"

The two women looked appalled. Cat finally spoke up, "We're not joking! We're really here to see her! You shouldn't joke about stuff like that, people will think you're not very nice." She crossed her arms.

The woman stopped laughing and realized they weren't kidding. "Oh! I'm so sorry, here!" She exclaimed, handing them a clip board. "Just sign the guest list and then you should be able to find her in the second floor rec hall."

"Thank you!" The Latina called as she pulled Cat along with her to the elevator. She pressed in the up button and within seconds the elevator doors opened. Quickly they shuffled inside, and Cat pressed her thumb into the 2nd floor button on the panel.

The elevator ride up was torture as the uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Being here was not a comfortable situation for either of them. Soon the elevator doors opened and they stepped out. The two of them glanced around for a minute before the taller girl said "Follow me, the rec room should be this way I believe." She grabbed ahold of the redheads arm, ignoring the flinch elicited from her as she pulled her along.

Upon walking into the rec room Cat spotted the girl they were looking for right away. "Jadey!" She exclaimed happily, momentarily forgetting the situation she was in. The girl ran over to Jade and soon wrapped her arms around her. Jade made no movements from her position, and showed no reaction whatsoever. Cat let go of her and turned back around to Tori standing behind her. "She's so cold, and unresponsive... It's like she's a dead girl living inside an alive girl's body."

Jade who was somewhat offended by what the redhead had just claimed, continued to stare upwards at the TV. What she really wanted to do was talk to the girl Cat was with. She loved the childlike girl to death of course, but Tori's presence didn't feel the same with Cat here.

A moment later Tori was standing in front of the TV, looking Jade in the eyes. The raven haired girl made no effort to break eye contact. It was almost as if she could stare through the Latina and continue to watch the television. She wished it were that simple, all she wanted to do was continue to hear Tori sing. Perhaps one day she'd do it for Jade in person.

It would melt her heart to have the girl sing for her. Maybe it would even break her free of the chains she's been holding herself in. Tori kneeled down in front of Jade and whispered, "I promised you I'd be back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly Cat walked up her driveway. Dreading every minute of what she would face when she walked through the door, she paused for a moment. Silently she reflected on all that had happened today. Of course not much happened at all at the institution. Tori was right about Jade not talking. The majority of it was the two women talking the black haired woman in the chair.

Although it didn't seem all too important enough to bring up in conversation, Cat noticed that the program Jade had been watching on the television was Tori singing her new songs in front of a live studio audience. It was probably just coincidental.

With that she shrugged to herself and began to approach the front door once again. She grasped the door knob for a minute, hesitating as to if she should open it or not. A moment later she makes her decision, and turns the knob, shuffling into the doorway as quietly as possible. The girl quickly removed her heels and tried to sneak through the main living room. To no avail however, as a rather loud voice boomed out, "Cat? Where have you been today!?"

The redhead flinched as she watched the person which the voice was coming from, descend down the stairs. "I- I was out with Tori.."

The man approached her, soon standing face to face with Cat. "Where did you go? And didn't you even think for a minute to tell me you were going out?"

The girl almost felt comforted at the idea Robbie was possibly concerned for her. She realized that this was the same as every other time however, and he wasn't concerned. She shook her head, without answering the first question. He wasn't worried about her, he was angry because she didn't ask his permission to leave.

He grabbed onto her shoulder as she winced in pain from the current bruise. "Cat. Where the hell did you go? I won't ask again." His voice made her feel as if he towered over her.

Quickly she glanced down, "I uh, went to Kedren."

Robbie's free hand grabbed her other shoulder, "Kedren? The mental hospital?" His voice raised as he started shaking her. "What the fuck were you doing there!?"

The fear grew wide in Cat's eyes as she mumbled "I went to see Jade." He let go of her shoulders. Quickly her eyes flicked upwards, only to witness a large hand swing and collide with her face. Suddenly the whole side of her face felt like it burned. She raised her hand to clutch her face, as she felt Robbie shove her backwards.

"Jade? What the fuck is she doing in a looney bin!?" He barked at Cat. "No. Don't answer that, god knows you'll just lie about it. She deserves to be in there. That girl is psychotic, and you must be too in order to think it's a good idea to visit her. What the fuck were you thinking?" The redhead was pinned against the wall now. Robbie took his hand and held her throat tightly.

"She's my best friend. I had to see her, please Robbie." Cat barely managed to squeak out, seeing as she couldn't breathe with his hand against her throat. Maybe this was it, maybe this time Robbie would go a little further, and keep his hand there. Perhaps this time Cat wouldn't wake up from the blackness these beating sessions ended up in.

"Are you fucking stupid? Why do I even bother to ask? Of course you are." He growled, pushing her to the ground and letting go of her throat.

Cat started gasping for air. She knew this was all her fault, she deserved to be punished. If only she was a little smarter she could make Robbie happy. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." Cat choked out as tears began to stream down her face.

Robbie laughed, "You want me to forgive you?" A swift kick landed in Cat's side. "There, consider yourself forgiven, and from now on, you're not going to go visit that girl without my permission. All she does is tell lies and bully people." He grabbed her by the throat again and pulled her upwards. "Got it?"

Cat's side felt like she had been hit with a truck. Everything felt fuzzy to her. She managed to nod. The grip on her throat tightened. "Y-Yes, I understand. I'm so sorry." She managed to breathe out. The corners of her vision began to fade to a blackness. Suddenly she felt herself being dropped to the ground. The blackness started creeping into the centre of her vision, as agonizingly bright colours swirled around in the back of her head.

Robbie's voice started to sound muffled as she began to slip away from reality. The last thing she heard before entering her blissful oblivion was "After this, you're going to make it up to me."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry for being such a slow updater. I know that it's been a super long time but I finally pushed this chapter out. **

**So hey I'm not dead! I apologize for not writing the Cat/Jade/Tori scene, I figured it was too mundane to write in. Especially since the next few chapter may be pretty bland. **

**So what do you think? Cat and Robbie was not a joyful scene to write but it had to be done. I wanna know how you reacted! **

**Of course the real question is, how will the gang react? Certainly give me some of your ideas on how that's gonna go down. I love hearing from you guys. **

**As always guys, I'm sorry for the slow updates, this chapter's a little longer. I apologize for any grammatical errors. If you guys have any questions or concerns, feel free to send me a PM or state your concern in a review! **

**Like I said guys, review, follow, favourite please! I love you guys, I love hearing from you guys. **

**Your feedback as always is much appreciated! ~Maddie**


End file.
